Reunion With the Singer
by SunshineProject
Summary: Lelouch died right? This is what everyone thinks. But a year after a singer that makes Suzaku uneasy appears. Who is this person? What will happen? My first fanfiction. Boy x Boy. Don't like, don't read.
1. CG

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction. Please criticise:) My first fanfiction is for Chairman and Senela. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Code Geass or the song I have used**

**Aaaand this is edited by my super cool editor, SuzaLuluxSasuNaru97. Love her too**

* * *

The brunette walked slowly. A wig on his head, make up on his face, with a cap shadowing his eyes. A purple shirt covering his toned chest, a white coat full of memories. He sighed and stopped. It was boring, life was boring. Meaningless. The brunette turned his head and decided to go to the store he was facing. A music store. It was rather big but was warm. He slowly looked around, a CD caught his attention. Dozens of it. 'Pretty popular' he thought. He walked forward, grabbed the CD. 'Roof? What kind of name is that?' It looked rather interesting so he decided to buy it

* * *

"What's that Suzaku?" her highness, Nunnally vi Britannia asked.

"Oh, nothing your highness, just a CD I bought on my way here"

"Can we listen to it?"

"O-of course your highness."

Nunnally sighed. Suzaku was just too... stiff. It was just because everyone thought that he was dead, that it was hard for him to act normal. It was a good that Suzaku was made Nunnally's personal advicer, at least that way he could walk around without his disguise sometimes.

"What's the name of the singer Suzaku ?"

" 'Roof' your highness"

"Roof?! I love that band!"

"Really?" asked a surprised Suzaku. Never would he have expected her highness to listen to this kind of music. After all, she rarely got out of the Tokyo Manor.

"Can't I listen to music sometimes Suzaku?"

"N-No your highness, its fine…Im sorry for assuming..."

"It's alright, let's just listen to it."

Suzaku pressed the play button.

"This is one of my favorites" Nunnally almost shouted. She was rarely this excited.

_The monochrome blows_

_Through our colorless encounter._

_I shall entrust each of my pains to you_

_The unforgiving autumn,_

_Which forcefully traces my scars, comes_

_While your cool fingers still beckon me_

The lyrics were familiar to Suzaku. He felt like he had heard it somewhere, but where did he? The melody was really beautiful and somehow it reached the brunette's heart.

_After I'd melted, you tenderly save_

_The troublesome, icy me_

_And toy around with me with a kiss_

_Nevertheless, I search for a single form of love_

_Your dried eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond_

_If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like_

_Together, we concealed our pale selves; the moon is hiding too_

_What is it?! Why do the lyrics and voice seem so familiar to me?! Why do I feel warmth when I hear these lyrics?... _The brunette closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. Suzaku was bothered to no end. The lyrics, he was a hundred and ten percent sure that he had heard it somewhere before. He was re-

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Suzaku's thoughts were suddenly cut off by the loud knock on the door. He quickly switched off the music player and then stumbled to get his wig and then ran to the private bathroom. After Nunnally was certain that Suzaku was well hidden, she answered the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Schneizel. I came to talk about the grand meeting"

"Oh, come on in then"

The door slowly opened to reveal the tall blond. The man had beautiful violet eyes just like his favorite sister, Nunnally. Schneizel el Britannia slowly walked in and looked around.

"Is your adviser here?"

"No, why?"

"No specific reason"

"Oh really? Were you planning to confess to him?" Nunnally asked with a smirk

The blond glared at her, disturbed by her sudden comment. She knew that love was the only subject he disliked to discuss, as he had lost the most important person to him.

Nunnally felt the sudden tension and realized what she said.

"Sorry, I was just joking" she said feeling guilty.

"No need to be. I know you were just joking." answered Schneizel trying to change the mood. "Oh, I almost forgot. You know the grand meeting will take place in the Tokyo manor this year so all of the workers will not be able to enter the manor, your adviser is no exception."

"Is that all?" asked Nunnally while Suzaku in his disguise, Will, came in.

"Did you hear that Will?" Nunnally turned to him smiling sweetly. "You're going to have a day off."

Will turned to Schneizel to bow and then turned his attention to her highness.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well I didn't say that he was getting a day off. He is required to entertain our guest singer who is going to sing some of his best songs for us" Schneizel suddenly jumped in.

"Singer?" asked the girl while turning back to his brother "What singer?"

"You know, the singer you like?" said the taller man "Black Prince from Roof"

"WHAT!? BLACK PRINCE IS GOING TO BE HERE?!"

"Wow! Slow down Nunnally. Yes, he is going to be here and as you can see Will, he is an important person so this job is really important."

Suzaku nodded. "This will be interesting.." Suzaku thought. _Maybe I'll be able to find the reason as to why those lyrics were so familiar..._

* * *

**Sooo, this is it for the first chapter :) This is a re-upload as the edited version and I will re-upload the others as well**


	2. The Black Prince

Kind of messed up cuz I wanted to publish it today and rest tomorrpw since its my bithday.

I do not own Code Geass, the characters I have used.(Warning:grammar mistakes. When you saw warning you thought that it would say something about mature content didn't you? :D)

* * *

The singer sighed. The concerts always made him tired. He couldnt understand why crowd liked his songs. They were shouting his name, following him, taking photos... Was he really that good?

_'Black Prince! Black Prince!' _

Prince looked around. He was at his friends house, like always. It was pretty big. He was taking a nap on his friends bed.

"If you sleep on my bed, I swear I will kill you Lelouch" he heard his friends voice. He mumbled something about fucking his bed and answered.

"Of course I will not sleep on Ci's, oh pardon me, my lords bed." Lelouch said , mockingly. Ci glared at him. He _hated _when people called him 'Lord'

Lelouch slowly got up and walked to the kitchen.

"I don't get it. Why do you call yourcelf 'Ci'?"

"Why do you call yourself the Black Prince?"

"I have my reasons" Lelouch reached the bottle of water.

"So do I" responded the guitarist. "By the way"

"Huh?"

"Don't forget the concert at the Grand Royal Meeting"

"How can I?" the raven was telling the truth. He was going to face his very own sister who think he is dead. He opened the bottles cap and took a sip.

"Which one?"

"Which one what?"

"Which song are you going to perform?"

"Oh, the one we just finished" Lelouch replied. It was a hard desicion, he wanted to perform one of his best song, but also wanted them to be the first ones to hear it. 'Nunnaly probably listens to my songs so it shouldnt be a problem' He thought. Lelouch turned at his friend

"We should reharse. Tomorrow maybe."

"Come on Lelouch, tomorrow?"

Lelouch ignored Ci's comment

"Call Tian and Ronny"

"Yes sir." Ci' answered, glaring at the taller one "But still, I don't understand. What kind of name is 'Tian'?"

"Good question. Maybe a part of his real name. Like yours"

"Does everyone in this band have weird pasts?"

"Maybe"

* * *

"You look nervous" said her highness, smirking.

"Of course. Im going to entertain a famous singer from her highness's favorite band!" Suzaku couldn't help getting excited."What about the other members?" he asked.

"Schneizel said that they would have their own attendant"

"I see"

'Tomorrow is the big day' the brunette thought. He made a little research about this 'Black Prince'. He was blond and had violet eyes. He kind of looked like Schneizel. 'Maybe he is famous because of his looks' He listened only one of his songs so he didn't knew much.

* * *

6:30

Beep Beeb Beep Beep.

"Shut up"

Suzaku never liked to wake up early. He liked to stay in his warm bed. He shifted, grabed the kitty calender on his bedside table. He checked the date. Froze when he saw the date. The brunette started to tremble slightly "Why is the meeting today?" Suzaku clutched the bed sheets, tears started to sting his eyes."They did it on purpose" the guilt and sadness was too much. Anger was building up."On his death anniversary."

This was too low even for them. Planning a hopefully joyful day on a person's death anniversary. 'No one understood him. He was a genius' Suzaku thought. He finally understood his thinking a month after his death. Genius, pure genius. Suzaku whished he understood him. The guilt was unbearable. It was a torture. It was a torture to realize the feelings he had for him just after he killed him with his very own sword.

Suzaku got up cursing the royals. After all he had to entertain a singer.


	3. Stage

**Another chapter. This is for Linny cuz today's her birthday. Grammar mistakes, weird and rushed story etc.**

**I do not own Code Geass (like I could), teh caracters I have used and the songs**

* * *

"You look really cute in that outfit."Tian said as he touched Ci's shoulder. The room they were in was small. It had dark blue walls just like Ci's eyes.

"Wha?!" Ci blushed furiously. This was the first time he heard Tian said something like that. Ci turned to see the tall raven smiling at him.  
"You have a fever? Your face is red."

'Yeah I have a fever that's why I am here!' thought Ci, surprised how stupid Tian could be.

"N-no i-its just... ITS HOT HERE!" the smaller man rushed to the private bathroom as the taller one stared at him with confusion in his eyes. Tian smirked after Ci shut the door and ran to the bathroom.  
"He's so fun to play with." Tian said.  
" You are really weird" Ronny mumbled while hugging a pillow.  
"Well, he is cute when he acts like that"  
"Weirdo"  
"Heard that"

* * *

As Ci entered the private bathroom he bumped into Lelouch.  
"Oh sorry"  
"No problem"  
When he managed to look at him, he realized that his eyes were wet and red. He looked like he was going to cry. He was trembling. Lelocuh leaned against the sink and tried to regain his balance.  
"Dude what happened?"  
"Oh i-its nothing. Im just nervous.  
"Nothing? This is not nothing. Dude I know its normal being nervous meeting your family like this but you are hurting yourself!"  
Ci wiped Lelouch's tears and hugged him tight. This was the first time he saw the prince like that.  
"I-I-I know b-but"  
"Shhh. Its okay"  
Lelouch was scared. Really scared. He was a demon emperor but this was unusual. How was he going to face them? 'What will I do' Lelocuh thought. When Lelouch's sobs finally decreased they went to the backstage to get prepared. He opened the door and saw a worried Tian and an angry Ronny. When Tian saw him he shouted  
"Ci! I was worried! Where- wait why are you holding hands?"  
The smaller one quickly released the singers hand and turned to face the worried man, instead he faced a very angry one.

"May you answer my question?"  
"What's your problem dude? He felt bad thats why!"  
"Hmph"  
Lelouch tried to hide his laugh but it was impossible  
"Whats so funny?!" Ci was still angry.  
"S-sorry it just souns like a lovers quarrel"  
"Wha?!" Ci was now angry and blushing.  
"Bros, IT IS DEFINITELY NOT THE TIME TALK ABOUT YOUR LOVE PROBLEMS! We are on stage in five minutes!"  
That made them stop. Tian checked the time.  
"He's right! We have only five minutes!"  
"Five minutes?!"  
"Yeah! We have only five minutes left because of your love-love situations"  
"Dude we need to get ready!"

*Knock Knock*

"You're on stage in three minutes

-Shit-

* * *

"The concert is going to start in A MINUTE!"  
Nunnally almost -no shouted.  
"Wow, calm down Nunnaly"  
Scheizel patted her shoulder. It was fun to watch her sister like this.  
"How can I, Schneizel aniue?"  
Suzaku smiled at the sight of Nunnally getting excited over a singer like a normal girl.  
"Can I meet him?"  
"Sorry Nunnally but you need to be at the meeting as you know."  
"Aww"  
"But maybe Will can get you a signed picture"  
Schneizel turned to Suzaku who was standing there, quietly.  
"Oh, I'll try"  
"Shh its starting!"  
"Oh"

The lights were turned off. As the musicians reached their places a spotlight lit the stage.

* * *

Lelouch could spot Odysseus, Scheizel and Nunnally. Most of the members of the royal family were there. Someone stood next to Nunnaly. It was dark, he couldn't see his face properly.  
"I am truly honored to perform in front of you"  
Lelouch could see some of them smirk.  
"I will perform two songs today. Both new. I hope you like it"  
He took a deep breath and turned to the other members.  
"Lets do it"

* * *

"His voice"

* * *

_Even if...the endless sadness robs you away _  
_Tell me that our hearts separating here is not possible_

_No matter what shape tomorrow is when I ask your back I try to catch _

_I didn't stop, because I didn't want to forget about believing anymore_  
_The habit of averting my eyes, ambiguous replies, and lies I can't laugh at-_  
_If you're not next to me, even the meanings will pass through me_

_Even if...the endless sadness robs you away_  
_Tell me that our hearts separating here is not possible_

_..._

* * *

"I know this voice"

* * *

_..._

_Inside of you now and forever... _

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

It looked like the royals liked the song.

"Prince, are you ready for a second round?" asked the guitarist. Now feeling more comfortable.  
"Of course"  
Lelouch turned to the audience.  
"The song I will sing is very dear to me. I hope you enjoy."

_The concept of passion is so full of unknown numbers. _  
_A strong reflexive magnetic force is pulling us closer. _  
_Nimbly crossing over the borderline of rationality, _  
_ever since the day you appeared in my life, I can't turn myself away._

_Be it my mischievous fate or my brawling emotions,_  
_things such as logic simply do not apply to them._  
_If I reach out my hand, will I understand these first feelings of mine?_

_I'm in love with you, the greatest person in the world. _  
_At the tick of every second, I like you more and more. _  
_We are still far from a happy ending, _  
_but I want to make it come true! _  
_The story of the two of us has been set in motion._

_I didn't want this at all, but before I could notice, _  
_my initiative has been completely seized. _  
_What do you want to do with that seemingly unconcerned face? _  
_My ordinary life, now in a state of emergency, sticks out its tongue._

_Am I destined to have a romance? Struggling at the mercy of the unfolding events, _  
_I suddenly notice that you're a genius of wayward smiles. _  
_Day and night, around the clock, I'm being swept away._

_You're the greatest in the world, but I want to act against you.  
Even for a hundred years, I'll be longing for you.  
To the dead center of our specifically designed future,  
I'll send my bouncy feelings right now._

_..._

_The story of the two of us continues._

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

* * *

Suzaku froze. It was weird. Too weird. The kind of lyrics, the singer...

The lights were finally on and Lelocuh could see everyone now. And that person standing next to Nunnally. Familiar. Who was it? His face, his skin tone, body... Shock. Tears. Tremble. Their eyes locked to each other.

"Suzaku?"

* * *

**Yaaaay finally done. I know Its kind of weird but... can't help it! Please review.**


	4. Run

**Hey! Another chapter. This one is rated M as you can see, still not sure. Well, people say so then...Well, whatever. This one goes for Linny again cuz she gave me this idea. Please review, tell what would be good etc. Contains weird and rushed stuff.  
I do not own Code Geass (wish I did), the characters I have used, the songs...Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"No way"

"Prince, are you all right?"

* * *

"This boy can't do it without me"

* * *

"Ronny!" Ronny heard someone whisper to him  
"Ronny!" he turned his head to the source of the voice.  
"Cliff? I thought you were sick." He saw the redhead member of the band, Cliff. The unnatural one.  
"Well… whatever, wanna rock?"  
Ronny grinned. He knew Cliff was talking about his favorite song.  
"Yes"

* * *

"I-I hope you enjoyed our performance. Now-"  
A guitar interrupted Prince's talk. Soon, Ronny joined it with his drums.'What the hell?' Ci thought as he heard the guitar.  
'Thank god'  
"Now, everyone, our other member, Cliff!"

The afterimage floating in the moonlit night  
is my transient black memory.  
In a distorting morning of disgrace,  
I sail a voyage of corruption.

If it's an unrequited love,  
then at least let us bond in the other world...  
I've been making that wish countless times,  
like a beast hungry for your blood!

Lelouch quickly made his way to the backstage. 'Perfect timing Cliff' he thought.'Wasn't he sick? Well, whatever.' He needed to get out of there. Quickly

I am after all Butler Death, always ready to kill you or our love.  
The curtain that's dyeing the earth red, I'll kick it into pieces.  
The cinematic records and the films of souls and memories  
are what I earnestly seek, as I strum my blood-stained delusions.

Tonight I've just had a very faint dream,  
where I delineate, with my sneering blade,  
the eccentricity of the death gods,  
in the moonlight.

* * *

The old folklore and also some red wine,  
please allow me to feed them to you mouth-to-mouth...  
As I dye that wish red with blood,  
my trap starts to dazzle, as if to numb you.

Impossible. No way.  
"I'll give the Prince a tour of the manor!"  
"Wait Wi-"  
Suzaku ran to the backstage. His hair was different, but his eyes… same. His face. Same. Impossible. His voice. Same. The lyrics, no wonder they were familiar. Suzaku couldn't believe it. But he was there! He opened the door leading to the dressing room. Empty.  
"Fuck him"  
Where was the singer.  
Where. Was. Lelouch.  
"This place is too fucking big!"  
His old room? No, too dangerous. Kitchens? Cooks were there. Ballroom? Too empty. Gardens? Gardeners. Wait, gardens?  
"Of course!"  
Lelouch's almost secret place was there. It was the only safe place in the Tokyo Manor. Lelouch often disappeared when he was the emperor. Soon, Suzaku found out that place. Lelouch often slept there, relaxed... He was the emperor after all. But before the Zero Requiem Suzaku found him there, sobbing quietly, telling himself that it was going to be all right. The scene almost broke Suzaku's heart. But there was the wall his father built, blocking his feelings away while he needed to fight. The wall was almost unbreakable. Well, it broke down after all. Suzaku regretted those times he acted all stiff and showed no feelings.  
"Where the hell is it?"

* * *

Lelouch breathed heavily as he reached his almost secret place. The place was beautiful. There were white and red roses. It made him relax every time. After letting himself fall on the grass, he closed his eyes. God, he was tired. His fake hair was covered with sweat. It was peaceful. The old prince slowly fell in the sea of darkness.

* * *

"Hey, wake up cutie"  
"Ugh" Lelouch stirred in his sleep.  
"I said wake up!" the guy kicked him.  
"Ugh. W-what's happening" Lelouch was surprised. Three guys were standing near him, one kicking.  
"W-wait, stop!"  
"Hah, so ur awake now" said the blond guy. He looked the same age as Lelouch. He had green eyes just like Suzaku, he looked like Suzaku.  
"He looks cuter when he's awake." The tallest one, who had black hair and violet eyes, said, closing the gap between them.  
"Who are you?"  
"Shut up, bitch"  
"Wha?" Lelouch was now really confused.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Lelouch shouted as the smallest one, who had brown hair just like his eyes,who massaged Lelouch's clothed member with his foot.  
"Every part of you is cute"  
The taller one pinned Lelouch' s hands down and tied them with something like a rope.  
"Wait wha-" the Prince managed to say before one of them tied a piece of cloth in his mouth.  
"Even _this_ part" he was really scared now.  
"Taka make him stand still."  
'Taka' held him down. The blond one ripped his pants and shirt off, leaving him with only his boxers.  
"Mnn ghhnn!" 'Let go!'  
"Quick, Rob, someone will see us."  
"Don't worry Ritt we'll do it quickly. Taka, make him sit on me" Rob's grin grew wider, if that was possible.  
"Look!" said Taka said as he pushed Lelocuh on Rob's lap "he's crying!"  
"Cute"  
Lelouch _was_ crying. These men were scaring him. No one has raped him before you know! Rob caressed Lelouch's ass with his member.  
"Mnn" Lelouch was scared, embarrassed but Rob looked like Suzaku. Can't help it right?  
"You want it? You want me to fuck you?"  
He struggled. Not helping, was it?

* * *

'Please be there. Please be there.'  
Suzaku quietly thought. He needed to see him.  
"You want it? You want me to fuck you?"  
"WHAT THE HELL?"  
As he reached the place, he saw the horrible scene waiting for him.  
"Stop right now!"  
The brunette yelled.  
"Fuck off"  
Bam. Suzaku kicked the man who Lelouch was sitting on, punched the other two. Using the advantage of the little time gap, he grabbed Lelouch's clothes, lifted him bride style and ran. He was going to take care of the others later.

* * *

**Yaaay! Chapter done! Its kind of rushed cuz when I asked Linny and Lia, they said they wanted me to publish it today. See ya'. Review people!**


	5. Shortie

**READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS  
Impossibel! I' back ppl :3 do u hate me now? Yeaaa I thought that it was impossible to write sm more, but I think I will. Here's a short chapter, to let you know I will continue. I have a major headache right now, so this is it for now :3.  
Btw, only one person actually asked about the songs. Lol here's the list:  
The one in the first chappie is _Monokuro no Kisu by SID  
_The one first one in the third chappie is _Shiver by The Gazette_  
The second one in the third chappie is...lol XD... _Sekai de Ichiban Koishiteru by Shuuhei Kita  
_The one in the fourth chappie is one of my faves, _Shinkou by Jun Fukuyama._**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yes, Suzaku was incredibly pissed. If he wasn't running while carrying Lelouch, he would probably kill someone. . Lelouch. That was more than enough reason to kill someone. It…was right?

"S…Suzaku?"

A weak voice called him. A hurt voice, to be exact.

"Lelouch…"

Suzaku stopped, he had to breath after all. They were currently at the 5th back entrance of the manor. The manor was huge, it had 15 doors leading outside.

"Is that really you?"

"Yes, Lelouch" Suzaku smiled "It's me."

He could see that Lelouch's eyes were wide, he was gripping Suzaku's shirt like there was no tomorrow. Suzaku could only guess how the prince felt.

"I…I…"  
"You don't need to talk now, Lelouch. Just rest. We'll talk later."

It was obvious that Lelouch was fighting the sweet sleep trying to take over him. Suzaku smiled again, shocking and scary things always made Lelouch sleep, that was his way to get over them. Slowly Lelouch's eyes closed and the darkness engulfed him. After looking around, Suzaku decided to bring Lelouch to his own small apartment. The only safe place was there. He made his way to his car and placed Lelouch to the passenger seat, belted him and sat on the driver's seat. On the road, he called her highness's secretary to that he had to go home really fast because his mother was sick. Of course, Nunnally knew that it was a lie. Well, it was a code. Nunnally knew Suzaku had personal needs and security guardians listened to their calls, so she decided to use this code. It was useful.

Suzaku once again met Lelouch, and he was not going to repeat the mistakes he made.

* * *

**I know, that was reaaaaally short but like I explained it, this is like a preview. Not a preview though XD  
**Please review :3  
AND THANK YOU A LOT LITTLE BUNNY KATE FOR EVERYTHING :3 Im here again thanx to her :3  
Thanx to the ppl who reviewed and followed and favorited. I owe my life to u :3  
See ya, review please :3


	6. Flaming Fucker

**READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO EARN A MUFFIN**

**Hello again! :3 Im back with another short chapter :3 I don't know why, but I can't write long chapters. Don't hate me Q-Q  
Okay, sooo this chapter might be shitty cuz I wrote it in around 30 mins or shit XD  
I just looked back at the earlier chapters...XD what was that?!  
Okay...sooo since none of the old followers reviewed at the shortie, I think some of them didn't see it, so READ THAT BEFORE THIS  
Okay... here we go!  
And, this chapter is for BlueberryShortcake97, who reminded me that I had to write this XD  
U EARNED A MUFFIN**

* * *

"So…what the hell did just happen?"  
"I was thinking of the same thing"

The band members –except Lelouch- were gathered in the dressing room, waiting for their attendants to arrive. Yes, they knew Lelouch needed to get out of there, but none of them knew why.

"That…was indeed strange…and, why are you even here, Cliff?"

Asked the tallest and apparently the most confused one. He had to know what was going on and he was going to start with the appearance of this so called 'sick' member.

"Ehhh? I felt better and I decided to visit my favorite-"

He was cut off by a kick on his shin. The shorter one, who was certainly not amused, didn't want to listen to this kind of shit. He knew Cliff wouldn't listen to 'no' . Violence, only and the best solution.

"What the? What the hell is wrong with you, brat?"  
"Don't call me a brat you flaming fucker."  
"Whooa, calm down little lord.

Ci glared at him. He was not happy, and he surely wasn't going to deal with this…this…thing?

"Hmm?"

Cliff smirked.

"Worried about your booooyfrieee-"

That was when he received another kick on his shin.

"Shut it, flaming fucker"

Well, apparently Tian wasn't happy either. And he was TOTALLY. AND. ABSOLUTELY not going to let this redhead touch his beloved Ci.

"Ehhh?! Tian, you're so rude to a delicate lady like meeee!"  
"…senpai…you're not a lady"

Ronny didn't want to deal with Cliff too, but he had to correct his senpai. As the one who knew kind of nothing at all, he was only curious and troubled by his band-mates behavior.  
Just as expected, Cliff ignored the younger and continued turning and dancing and blabbering about his lady –likeness.

…

It was a long and hard day indeed. Suzaku was still shocked and kind of excited because of the event which took place that day. He found Lelouch. HE. FOUND. LELOUCH.  
Suzaku just wanted to sit a little and think about things. He gulped the ice cold water in his hand and sat on the comfy armchair next to the bed which Lelouch was currently resting on. He felt sleepy, and he couldn't fight back to the sweet sleep taking over him.

"_S-Suzaku"  
He heard Lelouch moan. He looked around, he was in his own room, everything was normal, except the hot and moaning Lelouch on his bed. Everything looked blurry, as the blurriness started to go away, he saw Lelouch. On his bed. Naked. Masturbating._

"_Nnngh S…Suzaku"_

_The black prince was pumping his member, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open, a heavy blush spread across his face. The sight was truly erotic._

"_I… wan't…Suzaku…nn"_

_Suzaku didn't know where he was, but he didn't care. There was a fucking hot Lelouch on his bed!  
He gasped as Lelouch's hand slowly made its way to his twitching entrance. That sight and Lelouch's moans were driving him crazy. Suzaku wanted him. Suzaku needed him._

But little did he know, the black prince in real life was awake, listening to Suzaku moan his name in his sleep.

* * *

**Yaaay :3 Done!  
Ya know, I think Im in a bad mood because of a bitch I rp with.  
Bitch  
Bitch  
Nevermind XD  
Hope you liked it and I can't believe no one realized who my OC's were.  
They are OC's but the characteristics fit SO well, I HAD to name them like that XD  
PLEASE REVIEW :3**


	7. Some Kind of a Wrong Desicion

**Hey everyone~ Back with another chapter!**  
**Warning: Smexy tiiiime**  
**Aaaaand alotta credit goes to SuzaLuluxSasuNaru97 cuz she was the one who thought about the base and she was the one who edited this -a lot- so most of the awesomeness goes to her~**  
**I am still awesome tho, kesesesese...XD sorry im in one of my character moods again~**  
**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"Uhmm…"

Was all Lelouch could say when he woke up. Opening his eyes, he looked around to see someone sitting in a comfy chair next to the bed he woke up from. What? Like it wasn't surprising enough to see his old best friend who thought he was dead before he almost got raped, now he was staring at a sleeping Suzaku with a boner. Yeah, he always knew that the day when Suzaku finally discovered that he was alive would come so it was easy getting over the shock.. Lelouch looked around to see a messy room which obviously belonged to Suzaku. The only thing that was on Lelouch's mind while pushing himself onto a sitting position was ' He hasnt changed has he... even after all these years..' and he couldnt help but smile aliitle to himself because he was somehow glad that the old Suzaku he was and is still in love with still existed.

"Le-lelouch..."

Lelouch jumped at hearing his name and turned around. He saw that Suzaku was still sleeping but he also noticed an obvious bulge in Suzaku's jeans. The prince blushed embarrassingly and looked down not knowing what to do...

"Mmmnn…sexy…"

Lelouch's face immediately turned into a bright shade of red as he heard Suzaku's comment. If it was possible, Lelouch was even more embarrassed now.

He turned around and took a deep breath. Maybe he could get the hell out of here before Suzaku woke up. But no. He knew that trying to escape from Suzaku would be futile as Suzaku knew that he was the famous 'Black Prince'. Sighing in defeat, he sat on the bed again and dug his face into his hands. "What should I do?" He thought in frustration. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and got off the warm bed that smelled distinctively like Suzaku and walked towards the shower. It wouldn't hurt if I borrowed his shower would it?

"Mnnnn…"

Failing to ignore Suzaku's delicious moans, he looked back at the sleeping man. 'He DOES looks kinda cute in a sexy way...'. Blushing at his own thoughts, he jerked his head to the other side, trying to get rid of his 'stupid' thoughts.

"…fuck…"

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DREAMING ABOUT?!' Watching Suzaku's hot face was making him uncomfortable. The way he slightly stirred, the way he panted, the way he moaned. Damn! Lelouch was getting uncomfortable. Sitting on the bed once again facing Suzaku, he took a deep breath and stared at the brunet.

"…tight…" That was the last straw. Realizing he couldn't take it anymore, Lelouch got on all fours and crawled towards Suzaku slowly and seductively. When he was in front of Suzaku's knees, he raised his arms to separate Suzaku's knees further apart and crawled in between them. He rubbed the side of his face against the inner thighs of Suzaku and then stopped to come face face to face with Suzaku's clothed erection. Inside his head, his thoughts were getting out of control. 'I can't take it any longer. I want to taste him. I want to pleasure him. I want to feel his cock in my mouth.' The prince knew that Suzaku was a deep sleeper after spending all those years with Suzaku. Giving a light squeeze to his own erection, he slowly undid Suzaku's pants and underwear, sliding them down to pool at Suzak's ankles.

What he saw in front of him was gorgeous.

Just before him stood a big fat dick standing proud between his owners legs.' Fuck.' Shyly giving a light squeeze at the base of Suzaku's cock, he listened intently for Suzaku's groans. Looking at Suzaku's cock lustfully, he gave a teasing lick from base to tip as he finally released his own throbbing erection from his pants. Making sure that Suzaku was still asleep, he proceeded to stroke the giant before him and at the same time, himself.

"…Fuck...Lelouch"

Not being able to stand back anymore, he covered the mushroom tip with his warm mouth and lightly sucked. He was seriously hot.

"Nnngh"

Relaxing his mouth, he lowered his head and tried to take the member whole, failing. He couldn't take it whole, his hot cavern was accepting only half of it. Giant.

"F-**…"

He decided to use his free hand for the uncovered parts of Suzaku's cock. Stroking and bobbing his head at the same time, he listened to Suzaku's groans and pleasured himself with his other hand.

Fucking good.

"Shit…ngghhh"

Getting faster and faster, Lelouch as well felt his climax closing. Moaning to Suzaku's weeping member, he sucked harder and faster, hearing the brunet's moans getting louder and louder.

"L-lelouch!"

After releasing the taller one's cock from his mouth,he opened his mouth wide and aimed Suzaku's member, which was looking like it would explode if it didn't reach his climax. Giving a squeeze to the head, he felt both twitching and closed his eyes.

"Le-lelouch!" "S-suzaku!"

Both coming at the same time, Lelouch felt the warm liquid cover his face and some successfully reaching his mouth. The prince rested his head against the brunet's inner thigh and sighed contently, deciding to just rest for a while and wait for himself to come down from his high.

But wait…how could someone not wake up after releasing?

"L-Lelouch!?"

* * *

**Please review! I would like to know if you like it or if its complete shit!**


	8. Authors Note

**HEY, ITS ME!**

**UMM, I REALIZED THAT I CANT CONTINUE THREE STORIES AT THE SAME TIME SO I DECIDED TO FINISH THEM ONE BY ONE. SO, IM ASKING YOU PEOPLE, WHICH ONE I SHOULD CONTINUE.**

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE**

**I WANT TO DO THIS BECAUSE I WANT TO WRITE PROPER CHAPTERS THAT WILL SATISFY MY READERS.**

**PLEASE DO VOTE,**

**S.P.**

**AND, I WILL BE RE-UPLOADING THE CHAPTERS AS THE EDITED VERSIONS -EDITED BY SuzaLuluxSasuNaru97-**


	9. Results

**HEY, TEH POLL RESULTS ARE OUT!**

**WHILE I WAS GONE: 10 VOTES**

**FALLING: 4 VOTES**

**REUNION WITH THE SINGER: 3 VOTES**

**SOO, THIS SHOWS THAT I'LL CONTINUE THIS LATER.  
BUT, IM PRETTY SHOCKED BY THE FACT EVEN FALLING HAS MORE VOTES... FALLING HAS 5 AND RWTS HAS 30 FOLLOWERS...I ALWAYS WANT EVERYONE TO TELL IF SOMETHING'S WRONG, PLEASE DO TELL IF THERE IS.  
THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THEIR TIME TO VOTE.**

**SEEYA**


End file.
